


At the Risk of Secrecy

by snewvilliurs



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Omake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snewvilliurs/pseuds/snewvilliurs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly little omake to <i><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/709043">Just Tonight</a></i>.  Lebreau's making dinner for the guys and a certain someone can't hold his tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Risk of Secrecy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/709043) by [snewvilliurs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snewvilliurs/pseuds/snewvilliurs). 



> I actually wrote this before I was finished with the actual thing, but it's been lying forgotten in my computer since. Oops?

“It is pretty bad when she’s upset, though,” Gadot said, reaching over Lebreau’s shoulder to take a piece of carrot and ignoring her when she smacked his hand. “Doesn’t happen often, so maybe that’s why. But when she is, I’m there.”

“Of course you are,” Rygdea replied and snorted when Snow protested.

“I am too!”

Yuj laughed. “Patting her on the shoulder and awkwardly saying it’ll be okay doesn’t...really count.”

“I, for instance, let her rest gently on my pecs and stroke my abs. Friendship, bitch,” Gadot said in a playfully arrogant tone, keeping his eyes on Snow as he held his hand out towards Lebreau, who high-fived him without hesitation.

“Yeah, but you guys have a weird little friendship, so your pecs don’t really count,” Maqui said with a small shrug, inciting a wave of agreement in Snow and Yuj.

“Sometimes you look like you’re dating but you’re not?” Yuj suggested thoughtfully, tilting his head.

Rygdea raised his hand awkwardly. “I’m still here, you know.”

When awkwardness settled among the guys, he and Lebreau both laughed. “I’m just messin’ with you guys. This is highly educational, actually.”

“Sure it is,” she agreed, albeit somewhat sarcastically.

“When I moved in, I was convinced you two were sleeping together,” Maqui admitted, a slightly guilty look on his face.

“Well, you weren’t completely wrong, right?” Rygdea asked casually. “Since they almost did and all.”

Silence fell over the kitchen, and Lebreau whipped around to look at him, matching Gadot’s wide-eyed expression perfectly. Snow, Maqui and Yuj looked absolutely crestfallen, betrayed, with a little pinch of disgust at the mental images and a lot of surprise.

“You...” Snow started to say slowly, looking between Gadot and Lebreau. “Since when have you been hiding it?”

“It was when you started seeing Serah.”

Maqui gaped. “They’ve been together for three years!”

Snow mumbled something unintelligible and quietly walked out of the loft. Sighing, Gadot stood up and went after him. “He just needs to process it. I’ll go make sure he doesn’t end up falling into a trashcan because he’s too distracted.”

“They didn’t know,” Rygdea whispered to himself, hands covering the lower part of his face. Lebreau smacked his head without much energy—she hadn’t thought to tell him it was a secret, back then.

“They didn’t know,” she repeated dejectedly.

He was pretty sure he was going to get killed.


End file.
